Heaven Turned Hell
by Requiem's-Razor
Summary: Sephiroth comes home to find an unexpected surprise waiting for him.  As things progress, it becomes clear things are not as they seem.  Takes place after AC.  GenesisXSephirothXCloud Yaoi M  I'm not good with summaries!


**A/N:** Here's a story I've been working on. It was intended to be a oneshot, however depending on reviews and what not, I may continue it. Since this was supposed to be an OS, this chap is pretty much just smut.

**Special Thanks:** To mizperceived, who inadvertently gave me the idea for this story!

**Side note for those that read 'NSD': **Really sorry the next chap isn't out! I needed to get this one out of my head and the next chap should be out a week from now! Also sorry I haven't responded to reviews for the last chap yet. I will be doing so tonight!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, scenery, or towns; Square Enix does. Any and all errors are mine and mine alone, including formatting, spelling, and grammar errors. I try, that's all I can say!

**Title:** Heaven Turned Hell

**Pairing:** Genesis, Sephiroth, Cloud

**Story Rating:** M

**Chapter Warnings:** Language, Graphic Content, Slight Bondage. **NOT WORKSAFE**.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?"<p>

"You're an intelligent man."

"Genesis…" Sephiroth grated irritably. He cared for the auburn haired man a great deal, but that didn't stop him from becoming frustrated by his antics.

"What does it _look _like?"

"A half naked blond man hanging from my bedroom ceiling with a leather strap in his mouth."

"Well now, that wasn't too difficult was it?" the auburn purred, running a hand down the blond's naked back. The bound man shivered and blinked in response.

"What the hell is it doing here?"

"He's not an _it_ Sephiroth."

"Fine. What's _he_ doing here?"

"They say variety is the spice of life. I thought perhaps we could try some vanilla for a change."

"I see," Sephiroth said, circling the blond. Leather restraints covered the man's hands from the palm to upper wrists leaving only his fingers free to wiggle. Attached to the palm of each hand was a chain that stretched to the ceiling, where it was connected to a sturdy ring. He knew from experience that while the restraints looked uncomfortable they were not. They were padded with thick foam and the design dispersed body weight throughout the wrists and hands, reducing discomfort on the wrists themselves. "This is consensual?"

"No, I abducted him," Genesis sarcastically replied, cocking a hip and crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Ifrit's Hellfire Sephiroth what kind of a person do you think I am?"

"One who is used to getting his way," the silver smirked.

"Hmphf. Look who's talking," Genesis muttered.

Used to his lover's need to have the last word Sephiroth ignored the comment, instead asking, "Does he have a name?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" the auburn replied, moving to stand next to the blond. "Sephiroth, meet Cloud Strife. Cloud, meet Sephiroth."

Stopping directly behind Strife, the silver skimmed his fingers across his shoulder blades then down his sides, enjoying the feel of his taunt muscles. "Hello Cloud," he said, lips brushing the blond's ear as he spoke. Cloud moaned and shivered in response.

Although unexpected, Sephiroth was not adverse to whatever Genesis had in mind. His comment about the auburn getting his way hadn't merely been a jest. He'd learned long ago that it was often easier to go along with the man, within limits anyway. Having an attractive blond as a plaything hardly fell outside the limits. Besides, Strife intrigued him. The man seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out why, which was unusual and made the situation all the more interesting. _Even his _name _seems familiar._

The silver explored Strife's smooth, honey colored skin for a few more moments then turned his attention toward the gag device in his mouth. It reminded him of a horse or chocobo harness, except instead of a bit there was a thick leather strap between the man's teeth. At each end of the strap were rings that connected it to the fastener located on the back of the blond's head. He liked the design since unlike ball or ring gags it wouldn't make the wearer's mouth and jaw ache.

"A hunk of leather won't be enough to keep me quiet," the auburn snickered, noticing where the silver's attention was.

"I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to," Genesis chuckled, striding to the dresser and removing his toy kit from a drawer. He carried it to the bed, unsnapped the clasps, and began fiddling around inside while speaking. "This case contains a plethora of devices designed to stimulate and please even the most callous of individuals. Its contents include beads, eggs, probes, plugs, and dongs to name a few. All of which come in a variety of lovely shapes and sizes. Some even vibrate."

The auburn clapped his hands together loudly and turned. During his speech Sephiroth had rotated Cloud 180 degrees and he now stood facing both men. The silver was using his right shoulder to lean against a wall, leaving Cloud dangling by himself. Hands still clasped together, Genesis smiled broadly at both men, not entirely able to hide his mounting anticipation.

"Genesis has something of a toy fetish," Sephiroth said, pushing off the wall and coming to a stop in front of the auburn. Bending slightly, he sealed their mouths together. In response Genesis wrapped his arms around his neck and purred as their tongues lazily slid together. Needing air, he broke the kiss and picked up a device that caught his eye. "Why don't we start with this?" the silver asked, holding it out to his lover.

Somewhat out of breath, Genesis stepped back and took the offered toy. It was a six-inch long, half-inch diameter multispeed vibrator that contained tiny beads. When turned on, the beads shifted and rolled over each other which forced them to wiggle up and down the inside of the shaft. "Excellent choice. Do you have any allergies Cloud?"

Interpreting the garbled 'mow' as 'no', the auburn nodded absently and rifled though his kit as Sephiroth slid away from him. Cloud mewled and he didn't need to look to know where the man had gotten to. Finally finding what he was looking for, he spun and froze at the sight of his lover sucking the other man's right nipple with a two foot braided whip dangling from his left hand. _Gaia that's sexy._

Wasting no more time, Genesis closed the distance to the duo. He walked around to Cloud's backside, trailing his fingers across Sephiroth's back as he went. The silver straightened, wrapped the whip around his left hand a few times, and began lightly teasing the bound man's chest with it. Genesis reached into his pocket and retrieved a small black object about three inches long with a grey button indented in one end. Using his left hand, he reached up and pressed the it into Cloud's right hand. There was a hesitant pause before the man's fingers curled around the device.

"What is that?" Sephiroth asked, peering at his lover around the blond's right side.

"An animal trainer," the auburn grinned. "Can you click it Cloud?" Two short clicks sounded in response. "Very good. I have no desire to free you just yet, but if at any point you wish either of us to stop use the clicker. Understand?" Cloud's head bobbed up and down a few times in answer.

There was a crack and the bound man jerked backward as Sephiroth lashed him with the whip. Wanting a better view, Genesis placed the items from his kit on the floor and circled around to the blond's front. There was a diagonal, slightly upraised red mark about six inches long on Cloud's abdomen. The blow hadn't broken the skin, but the he knew from experience that the welt stung like hell. Even so, like himself, the blond seemed to enjoy the flogging.

Sephiroth also noticed that Cloud relished the lashing. Smirking, he gave the man a matching mark an inch above the first, quickly followed by a third on the upswing. The man moaned and tilted his head back in pleasure as he waltzed behind him. Using a bit more force, he rapidly landed several blows on Cloud's shoulder blades. Eventually he paused to admire his handiwork and to give the panting bound man a break.

As the silver landed strike after strike, Cloud gripped the chains holding him in place as best he could. The blows weren't excessively painful, in fact he was sort of enjoying them, but he wanted to hold on to something regardless. He let out a garbled yelp and quickly leveled his head as fingernails lightly raked across the welts on his stomach. His eyes followed Genesis as he knelt and traced the red lines with the tip of his tongue.

"These must be _terribly _uncomfortable," Genesis bemoaned, running the fingertips of his right hand along the blond's waistband. Cloud grunted and he stared up into his blue eyes, which were an eclectic mix of pain, pleasure, defiance, and need. Grinning, he undid the button on the man's trousers then slowly began to unzip them until his erect member to spring free. Quickly finishing the pant removal he tossed the garment aside and eyed Cloud's organ. Its moist tip seemed to beckon him and his tongue darted out, first licking the slit then following a big vein down the right side to its base.

Just as the auburn began licking Cloud's dick, Sephiroth delivered a series of quick, sharp blows to the middle of his back. Unsure of how to handle the mixed signals it was receiving, his body momentarily froze, then shook spasmodically in response. The confusion ceased as Genesis inhaled his cock to the root. In the blink of an eye overwhelming pleasure surged through Cloud's system, tearing an indistinct cry from his throat and making him yank at his bonds.

Smiling slyly, Sephiroth rounded the blond and came to a stop behind Genesis. The sight of the auburn diligently working Cloud's member thrilled him. From the first time they'd met he'd been enamored by Genesis's grace and beauty and now was no exception. His movements were fluid and precise and just by looking at his face he knew the man was enjoying himself. _He's happy. _

Emotion, especially the positive kind, did not come naturally to Sephiroth. Before he'd met Genesis, emotions such as happiness, excitement, sympathy, kindness, enthusiasm, and empathy were completely foreign to him. With the auburn's help the emotions had begun to surface, but his comprehension and ability to use many of them was still severely lacking. While he was glad that Genesis had opened his eyes and shown him a world he'd never known, that same world allowed him to see his shortcomings. As a result he often wondered whether he truly made the auburn happy or whether Genesis merely accepted his faults and settled. Maybe Genesis was okay with settling, but he wasn't. He wanted the auburn to be happy, whether he was the cause or not, frankly, was inconsequential. Of course he was elated if he _was_ the cause, but regardless, he would let Genesis get away with murder if that's what the man wanted. _Such a small price to pay to someone who has given me so much._

Yanking himself from his thoughts, Sephiroth stepped forward and tugged the auburn's shirt upward. Genesis released the blond's member with a loud pop and leaned back, pressing his back against his legs. He smiled down at his lover, brushed his cheek, and once again tugged the shirt. Genesis laughed and raised his arms obediently, finally letting him remove the garment. That accomplished, the man patted him on the leg, tilted forward, and once again began servicing the blond.

Taking Cloud back into his mouth, Genesis tensed his back a second before the whip struck. The blow was harder than he'd expected and groaned around the blond's dick. Sephiroth responded with several more lashes that forced him to abandon his task and left him temporarily gasping for breath. To an outsider such as Cloud it might appear as though the pair were irritated or angry at each other, however that was not the case. To them it was simply foreplay, because not only did Genesis have a toy fetish, he also had masochistic tendencies. He didn't _always_ enjoy pain, but when he did he made it known. The fact that he had exposed his bare back to a man who held a whip was a pretty big clue as to current mindset, and Sephiroth knew him well enough to realize it.

Sephiroth struck the auburn a few more times before dropping the whip and dragging the man to his feet. Genesis purred and pressed in close, joining their mouths together. There was a musky, unfamiliar taste on the man's tongue that he attributed to Cloud. It was not unpleasant and it did nothing to lessen his budding sense of urgency. He growled, playfully bit the auburn's tongue, and withdrew. Breathless, he watched Genesis all but disappear behind Cloud with a wink.

Admiring Cloud's well-shaped ass, Genesis retrieved his items from the floor. He popped the cap on his chosen lube, squeezed some onto his right middle finger, and spread it around before rubbing the digit against the blond's entrance. The chains holding Cloud in place rattled as the man jerked forward. Genesis wondered whether the movement was instinct or whether the blond had never done this before. The ring of muscle under the tip of his finger was tense, but not overtly so, providing no clue as to which scenario might be true. Either way, he hadn't received a click so he pushed the tip of his finger forward, breaching the blond.

The silver gently bit his right nipple as a digit began to work its way inside him and Cloud gave a startled gasp. Hands roamed over his body and at this point he couldn't tell who the hands belonged to. Lost in sensation and completely at the mercy of the two SOLDIERs, a muffled moan vibrated out of his throat and he began to pant. The finger slid deeper and his legs instinctively slid apart. It was a bit awkward since the new position didn't allow both feet to stay completely on the ground, but he wasn't complaining. Before long his hips began to move of their own accord, seeking more contact as his backside began to warm pleasantly. Suddenly the digit disappeared but before he could grumble a protest something pressed against him. He thought the finger had returned; however, as it entered he realized it was wider. _And longer_, he thought, as it continued to slip inside.

Nibbling on the blond's ear, Sephiroth peered over the man's shoulder as Genesis inserted the vibrator. Once in all the way, his lover rotated it in small circles, then began to slowly move it in and out. A few times Cloud tugged at his bonds, but eventually he gave up and his head dropped onto the silver's shoulder. With the man panting in his ear, Sephiroth nibbled and licked his neck while alternately tweaking his nipples. Cloud gave a muffled groan and arched his back, pressing his torso forward and simultaneously sticking his ass out toward the auburn. It was sexy as hell and Sephiroth's groin pulsed excitedly.

Genesis worked the toy a few more moments and then switched it on. He made sure it was set on low before once again pumping it in and out of Cloud. The man's hips bucked and jerked and steady, muffled noises of passion reached his ears as he worked. Every so often Sephiroth would pause to watch his handiwork before teasing some new part of the blond. After a few minutes on low, Genesis began to slowly speed the vibrator up. Not wishing the blond to release yet, he stopped on the second to last speed. By now Cloud was dancing from foot to foot as his legs seemed unable to support his weight for too long.

Finally taking pity on the blond, Genesis withdrew the toy and walked around to the man's front, dropping the vibrator on an awaiting towel as he went. The silver pulled away from Cloud and blinked at him with glassy, lust filled orbs. Grinning, he closed the distance between them and slammed their lips together. He nearly bit the man's tongue as a hand brushed his groin. Though his lower half was still clothed, the contact sent a fireball of pleasure racing throughout his system that locked the air in his lungs and eventually forced him to withdraw from his lover.

Out of the corner of his eye Sephiroth noticed Cloud's attention was focused solely on Genesis. _As it should be,_ he thought, moving to stand next to the auburn. He quickly unfastened the man's pants, freeing his hard organ. As the cloth hit the floor he gave Genesis a gentle squeeze and the man leaned into him. Unable to resist, he added a few firm stokes for good measure before going to stand next to Cloud.

"Exquisite, isn't he?" Sephiroth asked, running a hand up the blond's side.

Gaze never wavering from the auburn, Cloud gave a barely discernable nod. Genesis _was_ exquisite and it wasn't just his flawless triangular face composed of high cheekbones, strong jaw lines, almond shaped sky blue eyes, and perfectly arched eyebrows. His medium sized frame was covered with creamy light bronze skin from head to toe and his muscles were well defined, but not overblown. He appeared almost delicate, yet Cloud knew he could singlehandedly take down a Behemoth while barely breaking a sweat. The combination of beauty, brains, and strength made Genesis one hell of a fine package.

While Cloud ogled Genesis, Sephiroth unfastened the restraint on the blond's right wrist. Before he freed the other arm he replaced the suspension cuff with a simple leather one. It was similar to a handcuff, however it was thicker, two inches wide, and not connected to its companion. Once the second arm was free and the new restraint was in place, the silver pulled both arms behind Cloud's back and locked the cuffs together via the built in locking mechanism. Only then did the blond seem to notice his new predicament.

Cloud turned slightly and arched an eyebrow at the silver. With the gag still in place it was all he could do. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands over Genesis's smooth skin, but apparently Sephiroth had other ideas. Suddenly the silver kicked the back of his left knee, causing him to partially drop to the floor. Before he could truly process what was happening, his other leg was kicked out from under him. Caught off guard he lurched forward, wincing as the carpet rushed up to greet him.

Before the blond hit the floor, Sephiroth reached forward and grabbed a handful of the man's hair, stopping his momentum. He jerked backward until Cloud was upright, then made sure he was balanced before letting go. The blond sat back on his haunches and glared at him with misty, angry eyes.

"It appears as though our chocobo isn't quite as submissive as he appears."

"Indeed," Sephiroth smirked, crossing his arms and circling the blond. He followed the man's gaze to Genesis, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. His elbows supported his upper body and his legs were loosely crossed, feet not quite touching the floor. Even _he_ had to admit it was a tempting sight. Sephiroth bent at the waist and whispered into the blond's ear. "Go to him."

Cloud whipped his head around to eye the silver. Was he serious or was this another one of his games? _Who cares, _he thought, awkwardly shuffling forward on his knees, figuring even if he tried to stand Sephiroth wouldn't let him. After all, he'd dropped him to his knees for a reason right? _Yeah, he's a sadist._ Pathetic or not Cloud continued forward without fight or comment. He wanted to get to the auburn and _how_ he got there didn't seem all that important.

After minutes that seemed like an eternity, Cloud found himself mere inches from Genesis. Unsure what to do and somewhat out of breath, he merely blinked up at the man. His knees stung, as did the welts the whip had left on his body. As soon as he thought about the mark's he became aware of every single one. He swore he could feel them throb in irritation. Cloud began squirming uncomfortably but stopped as the auburn smiled, leaned forward, and gently raked a hand though his hair.

"Hold still," Genesis said, working the clasp on Cloud's gag. When he was finished he pulled the ends forward, gently removing the strap from the man's mouth.

Cloud worked his jaw open and closed a few times, then licked his dry lips. "Thirsty," he rasped. He heard movement behind him and a few seconds later a bottle of water appeared in his peripheral vision. Genesis took it, unscrewed the cap, then held it against his lower lip, tilting it just enough so that he could drink without choking.

"Better?" the auburn asked, holding the bottle upright. At Cloud's nod he screwed the cap on and handed it back to Sephiroth. "Good, now suck."

Though he'd been dying to touch the auburn, Cloud froze at the man's words. The hesitation didn't last long and he quickly wiggled forward until his body was in between the auburn's legs. His tongue darted out and he licked the underside of Genesis's long, thick organ. Unable to use his hands, the member bobbed and wriggled with his efforts. At the tip he came up on his knees, squiggled slightly to get comfortable, then took the head into his mouth.

The sensation of sliding into the blond's mouth caused Genesis's eyes to flicker and his head to tilt backward. He loved Sephiroth, but there were some things the man wouldn't do, including oral sex. _Correction._ Sephiroth would _accept_ a blowjob; he simply wouldn't _give_ one. Since the silver _always_ left him plenty satisfied and he enjoyed giving head, he really didn't mind. On the other hand, as he dipped farther unto Cloud's mouth, he couldn't deny how good it felt to be on the receiving end. In no time he was gasping and moaning at the pleasure shooting up from his groin.

Thoroughly enjoying himself, Genesis's jumped slightly as arms snaked around him from behind. He hadn't forgotten Sephiroth was there, rather the man had a tendency to move so fast he was hard to track, and that was _with_ his full attention. The silver's arms gave a gentle tug and he leaned back, letting the man support his torso. He wasn't certain when, but somewhere along the way Sephiroth's clothes had disappeared. His back pressed against the man's cool, smooth skin and he sighed contentedly as Cloud continued to lick and suck his member.

While watching the blond work, Sephiroth ran his hands along his lovers skin, applying gentle pressure here and there. Every so often the auburn's body tried to buck upward but he stopped it, both to frustrate the man and so he wouldn't choke Cloud. Without the use of his arms and hands it would probably be somewhat difficult for the blond to escape any quick movements, however from what Sephiroth could tell the blond seemed to be doing a good, if somewhat ungraceful, job.

The silver watched for a moment longer, then stretched his right leg out while folding his left toward his body. Nipping and licking the left side of the auburn's neck, Sephiroth wrapped his right arm around him and pressed the fingers of his left hand against the man's lips. Whether he knew his intention or whether he simply wanted something to suck on, Genesis quickly wrapped his mouth around the digits, sucking and licking as though they were a cock.

A few moments later, Sephiroth titled the auburn slightly to the right, freeing up just enough space for his slickened fingers to slip beneath him. He rubbed his entrance a few times before popping the tip of his middle finger inside. Genesis gasped and once again tried to come off the bed, but his right arm held him firmly in place. Nipping and kissing the left side the auburn's neck, Sephiroth began to slowly open him up. When he added a second finger, Genesis's head turned sideway's and his left hand landed on the side of his head. They shared lust filled gazes, then locked their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Tongue furiously dueling with the silver's, Genesis yelped into the man's mouth when he bumped his prostate. He jerked his head back as a shock of pleasure raced throughout his system. Cloud chose that moment to lick his slit with the tip of his tongue and he cried out, nearly overwhelmed by all the sensations he was experiencing. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, the fingers and Cloud's mouth both vanished as if by some unspoken cue. He opened his mouth to protest but it quickly snapped closed as he was yanked backward. Sephiroth slid out from behind him and he flopped backward, head landing on a pillow. He sighed and decided to take the opportunity to catch his breath.

Licking his lips, Cloud suddenly found himself face to face with Sephiroth. He jerked backward, toppling in the process, but instead of hitting the floor he hit legs. "How the… weren't you just on the bed?"

"I _was_, yes," replied Sephiroth from behind the blond. He gripped Cloud's upper arms, hauled him to his feet, and steered him toward the bed. "Would you like to fuck him?" he whispered into the man's ear, making sure Genesis was directly in his line of sight.

"W-what?" Cloud croaked, trying to turn and look at the silver.

"I asked if you would like to fuck him."

"Y-yes," the blond replied, voice hardly above a whisper. The word was barely out of his mouth before he heard a metallic click and his wrists sprang away from each other. Sephiroth's left hand gripped his erection and he realized the man was slicking it up, setting off a cascade of pleasure in the process.

Though he was surprised at Sephiroth's offer Genesis didn't show it. During their time together they'd had other playmates, but they were the ones doing the penetration, not the other way around. Truth be told Sephiroth had always been a bit… possessive of him. More than once he'd become nasty with someone for merely showing interest in him, yet now he wanted Cloud to screw him? _Not that I mind,_ he thought, rolling over and sticking his butt in the air. In fact he found the knowledge that his lover was going to watch another man have sex with him to be erotic as hell. Once he was comfortable he twisted his head and blinked at the blond expectantly, wiggling his ass like a tart.

Finally managing to uproot his legs, Cloud hopped onto the bed and quickly came up behind the auburn. He rubbed the man's backside a few times, then spread the globes and lined himself up. After a slight hesitation, he pushed his way inside, not stopping until he was fully sheathed within Genesis. It felt like his dick had become a lightening rod, one that was releasing all the excess electricity directly into his nervous system. Nearly overwhelmed, he bent over and pressed his chest against the man's back to gain control of himself.

As the blond leaned forward, his member nudged Genesis's prostate, tearing a half-gasp, half-groan from his throat. Cloud wasn't as long or thick as Sephiroth, however due to their schedules it had been awhile since they'd had sex, so even with the silver's prepping he was still pretty tight. _Least it doesn't hurt._ The blond straightened his back and withdrew only to almost immediately push back in. Genesis grabbed a pillow and squished it with his arms and upper chest as the man found his rhythm, thrusting in and out at a medium pace.

"Ngh."

"You… feel good too…" Cloud panted.

For several minutes Sephiroth did nothing but watch his lover get drilled by another man. Frankly his proposal that Cloud take Genesis had caught _him_ off guard. Not only was he very covetous of the auburn, he usually didn't make spur of the moment decisions, which is exactly what he'd done. Even so, while he didn't plan on making spontaneous decisions a habit, in this case he was rather glad he'd done so. Under normal circumstances Genesis was a highly sensual being, right now he was downright carnal. For reasons he couldn't fathom, let alone explain, something within the silver took immense pleasure in watching the auburn be pleasured. Every gasp, moan, pant, and groan sent shockwaves of joy and arousal careening about in his system. He had no doubt that merely observing the man could cause him to release. Needing to distract himself, Sephiroth hopped off the bed, grabbed the vibrator from the towel where Genesis had left it, squeezed a fresh coat of lotion onto it, and climbed back onto the bed. The blond's motion halted as the toy touched his opening and he quickly slid it inside.

For several moments Sephiroth worked the vibrator in and out of Cloud, enjoying the gasps and moans he received in response. When he felt the man was ready, he withdrew it, tossed it onto the floor, and crawled onto his knees directly behind the blond. He moved Cloud's hips forward so that he was completely inside Genesis, then replaced the toy with his rock hard cock, moving in less than an inch at a time. Entirely ensconced, he paused, allowing both himself and Cloud to adjust.

Partially bent over the auburn, Cloud fought to hold himself still. Panting, he closed his eyes and did his best to ride out the pain of penetration. _Pain in the ass… HA!_ It wasn't as though he hadn't bottomed before, but Sephiroth was hands down the largest he'd ever taken. Not only was the man long, he was thick. _Definitely _not_ a pencil dick._

The ache in Cloud's rear had just begun to subside when the silver began to withdraw. He grit his teeth and dropped his forehead onto Genesis's back, enduring the burn. Sephiroth pulled completely out then slowly pressed back in. Cloud's overheated backside cooled slightly and he realized the silver had applied a fresh coat of lube. It helped, but not as much as the prodding his prostate received. Within ten thrusts the pleasure began to override the discomfort. Which was good, because as Sephiroth began to push in for another thrust, Genesis drove him backward, impaling him on the silver's dick.

Cloud had barely caught his breath when the auburn began wiggling forward. The man slid almost completely off his member but that was as far as he got since he promptly slammed himself back in, making _him_ cry out. Of course his movement nearly extracted the silver from him and he suddenly realized what the pair had done. Their motions had freed up enough space for him to do as he pleased, however regardless of whether he moved forward or backward, they were _all_ going to feel it. Without further ado, he pulled out of Genesis, which pushed Sephiroth in. The sensation and pleasure was indescribable, as was the knowledge that he was both uke and seme. _Guess I'm a vers._ After a few stutters he finally found his stride and settled into a pleasant rhythm.

Having almost reached his limit twice, within five thrusts Genesis was helpless to do much more than utter indiscernible noises of pleasure. He squeezed his pillow, supporting his wobbly legs with his chest as much as he could. Cloud's right hand was on his hip and his left idly skimmed his back, making him shiver. Already he could feel his stomach heat and tighten again, the first sign of impending climax. Wanting the pleasure to last he did his best to ignore it, which was no small feat with so much pleasure radiating from his rear and prostate.

Allowing the blond to set the pace, Sephiroth merely added a bit more force here and there, quickly thrusting forward as Cloud moved back. The man seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself and it reminded him of Genesis, who was every bit as tight as Cloud but absolutely loved being penetrated, sometimes brutally so. The two seemed quite a bit different, yet perhaps they were more alike than he knew.

The blond slid backward and Sephiroth thrust forward, stabbing the man's prostate. Cloud jerked forward, nearly falling atop Genesis but managing to stop himself at the last second. Even so the auburn received quite a thrust and he cried out in delight. The sound went straight to Sephiroth's groin and he fought not to grab the blond's hips and take control. Instead he yanked Cloud's upper body toward him, sucked his left earlobe into his mouth, and began nibbling and licking it as a distraction.

Cloud groaned and shuddered as the silver clamped down on his ear. He was forced to straighten his back and arch his spine in order to push into Genesis. The position was awkward, yet he found it to be hot as hell. Sephiroth's left hand glided down to his balls, rolling them playfully before moving to the root of his penis. His index and middle fingers formed a horizontal 'v' with his member sliding in between. The digits stayed there for a moment before moving farther forward and cupping the auburn's left ass cheek. It was as though Sephiroth was using him to fuck Genesis and the thought nearly made him lose it. _So fucking hot._

Sephiroth wrapped his right arm around the blond's waist and gently leaned forward. Whether in understanding or due to instinct Cloud bent forward as well. Removing his hand from Genesis's butt, he shifted it underneath the man and grabbed his cock. The auburn half gasped, half cried out and rammed backward, smashing them all together and making all of them groan.

"If you… I'm going to…" the auburn rasped.

"That's the point," Sephiroth breathed, giving the man a firm stoke. Suddenly Cloud's right hand joined his left and together they pumped the auburn a few times. Not able to take it any more he broke down and took control. He removed his hand, allowing the blond to continue pleasing Genesis. His own hands moved to Cloud's hips, where they moved the man forward and backward with ease.

With Cloud's hand on his cock Genesis was powerless to hold back his orgasm. It sprang from his stomach and washed over him with such force that he saw spots and lost his peripheral vision. His body briefly relaxed, but with Cloud still riding him staying that way was impossible. His muscles began to twitch uncontrollably and he surrendered to his companions, allowing them to do with his body as they pleased.

As the auburn let go, Sephiroth's stomach flipped and he slammed into Cloud almost ruthlessly. The man's cries became louder, but since they were far from distressed he kept at it until Cloud's hole suddenly became tighter. A final cry escaped the blond's throat and he shuddered, releasing into Genesis who moaned his approval. The man's opening began to quiver, then hugged him closely and he followed his companions into bliss, painting Cloud's passage with his fluid. Exhausted he dropped forward, which caused Cloud to collapse on top of Genesis.

Eventually Sephiroth managed to slide off the blond, dropping to the bed on Genesis's left. Cloud soon followed suit and dropped down on the auburn's right. For several moments the three remained motionless, simply trying to catch their breath and come down from their high. The silver was the first to recover. He scooted off the end of the bed, went into the bathroom, and returned with a small basin containing water and three washcloths, which he sat on a nightstand next to the bed.

"Up," the silver stated, giving the auburn's right ankle a tug. "The sheets need changed."

"Screw them."

"Genesis…"

"You suck," the auburn pouted into his pillow.

"You've mistaken me for Cloud."

"Smartass," Genesis snorted, finally rolling off the bed and joining the blond beside the basin while Sephiroth tugged the sheets off the bed.

"Would you like help?" Cloud asked, dropping his washcloth back into the water. The water made his welts and skinned knees burn like crazy, but he was glad to get the sweat off, which hurt worse than the water.

"Please."

"Kiss ass," the auburn chuckled as Cloud helped Sephiroth fit the clean sheets in place.

"At least he's helpful."

"Like I'm not?"

"Where did you find him anyway?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Do you two always bicker like this?" asked the blond, a touch of uncertainty in his voice. Sephiroth and Genesis exchanged a glance and he stared at his feet.

"Now that you mention it…" the silver began.

"We do," finished the auburn. "In answer to your question Sephiroth, I don't remember exactly."

"Talk about bringing home a stranger."

"I may not remember where I met him but he's hardly a stranger," Genesis replied. "He comes here a lot. To Shinra Tower I mean."

"Of course I do. I work here."

"Do you now?" Genesis said, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and his legs at the ankles. "No ones worked here for a very long time."

"What are you talking about? Half of Midgar works here!"

"Afraid not," Genesis replied, untangling his limbs and hopping onto the freshly made bed. The silver hopped up behind him and he snuggled in close to the man. "You should really stop you know," he said, eyeing the blond, who appeared both confused and angry.

"Stop what?"

"Coming here."

"I told you I work here!"

"And I told you that you don't."

"You're out of your mind!"

"No dear, _you_ are."

"_What?_"

"Look, I guarantee that what you're after you won't find here. This is the wrong place for revenge and retribution nor does this pile of rubble hold the answers you seek."

"Pile of rubble?" Cloud blinked, anger giving way to uncertainty. The auburn's words seemed absurd, yet something inside him was screaming that he listen.

"Look around you Cloud. Tell me, what do you see?"

"Are you serious? I'm standing in the middle of Sephiroth's bedroom. I see four walls, a ceiling, and a floor!"

"Look closer."

"You have completely los-"

"Godsdamnit Cloud I said look closer!" Genesis yelled, coming off the bed and stopping directly behind the blond. He shoved him against the outside wall, then grabbed his hair and pressed his face to the glass of the single bedroom window. "Now then, look, _really look_, and tell me what you see."

"Midg-" Cloud's response died on his tongue and he blinked rapidly as his vision wavered. The effect was similar to a virtual reality simulator kicking on or off, those eerie few seconds where reality was either replaced or returned.

"Seriously Sephiroth, I love you dearly but how the hell could this twit best you? _Twice_ non the less!"

"Defeat me? What are you…" Sephiroth trailed off as a torrent of images raced though his mind. Genesis kneeling outside the company training room in pain. His distress as Angeal told him Genesis had defected from Shinra. His refusal to hunt the auburn down and return him to Shinra, dead or alive. Jenova. Genesis mocking him with half-truths in Nibelheim and the subsequent destruction of the town. Masamune sticking out President Shinra's back. Meteor. His journey to the Northern Crater and his supposed death at the hands of Cloud's party. _Cloud's party?_ Meteorfall.

Comprehension began to dawn as images still flashed past his inner eye. Geostigma. His torturing Cloud from the Lifestream. His 'remnants', Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, attempting to succeed where he'd supposedly failed. Another battle with Cloud, one on one this time. Shutting off the images, Sephiroth scooted and pressed his back against the headboard to eye the duo at the window.

"Now I understand why you seemed so familiar. How could I forget my nemesis?"

"It's the Planet's fault," Genesis replied. "I'll explain later."

"You're _both_ insane," Cloud whispered with no real conviction. They _were_ insane, but not because of their words. He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing the truth. When he reopened them the room was gone, replaced by rubble, as was the entire city of Midgar.

"Finally returning to reality?"

Cloud turned at Genesis's mocking tone. He instinctively took a step back, rattled by the sight of his clothed companions. Although it was stupid, he couldn't help but flinch. He took heart in the fact that it wasn't just him. Those outfits had given all of Gaia nightmares and had become worldwide symbols for fear, dread, and evil. _Their choice of clothing is as opposite as their personalities,_ he thought, comparing Genesis's flashy and angry red and black leather to Sephiroth's subdued and cold black and silver. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked as the wind caused the cloth on his left arm to dance.

"Bring _you_ here? I don't think so," Genesis snorted. "_You_ brought _us_ here."

"Why the hell would I do that?" asked the blond, more to himself than the others.

"Oh please. It would be easier to pull Angeal and Zack back from the Lifestream than try to figure you out."

"Don't say his name," spat Cloud.

"I'm going to assume you mean Zack's and I'll say it as much as I please."

"You son of a bi-"

"I stand corrected. You're as transparent as glass."

"What?" Cloud breathed.

"You want to know why we're here? We're here _because of you._ We're here because you can't get your shit together. You can't stop living in the past. You constantly relive it and play the 'what-if' and 'I should have' games over and over, even though you there's no point."

"That's not true."

"Oh yes it is and you know it. Tell me, what happened after your last battle with Sephiroth?"

"I-it rained and the water cured the Geostigma."

"Where did you go?"

"Back to the church."

"Back to _Aerith's_ church, where you'd been living for mouths while avoiding all your friends! It's been less than two months, _two months_, since the day you proclaimed everything would be all right and that you weren't alone anymore, yet here you are,avoiding your friends… _again._ I'll give you that this is the present, but _you_ brought us here. To be precise _your thoughts_, brought us here. What does that say about you Cloud? What does that tell you?"

"I-I… don't know…"

"Then let me clue you in. It says that even after everything your grand declarations are meaningless. You're _still_ living in the past Cloud. You _still_ can't let it go."

"If that's true then why are _you_ here? I never even met you!"

"It isn't just Sephiroth you blame for the destruction of your hometown and the resulting events. You blame me as well. _That's_ why I'm here."

_He's right,_ the blond thought. _I _do _blame him._ If Genesis hadn't gone rogue on his hellbent quest to end his degradation, what happened in Nibelheim may never have happened. Sephiroth might not have gone insane and Zack and Aerith might still be alive. The world might be a very different place if it weren't for Genesis.

"Thank you for reuniting me with Sephiroth and for the good and proper fuck. I do so hope you pull it together. It's quite sad and pathetic really, however it is time for me to depart."

"Stop," Cloud ground out as Genesis and Sephiroth turned to leave. His hand shook with rage as he reached up and back, gripping the hilt of his sword. "Where the hell do you two think you're going?"

"Seriously? _Seriously? Gods_ you're an idiot! Do you have any idea why you were rejected from the Lifestream?" Genesis snapped, taking several strides toward the blond. The man's hand remained on his weapon and his closed jaw worked back and forth, but he remained silent. "No? Well let me fill you in. Contrary to what you believe you haven't beaten Sephiroth and as for me? I'm not even dead yet!"

"Then I'm not living in the past anymore, am I?"

"I give you a day, _one day_, before you'll be back to moping about poor Aerith and Zack," Genesis snorted. "Incidentally, you _really_ need to stop comparing yourself to Fair. You two are _nothing_ alike. He would _never_ focus on the past at the expense of the present. In fact, everything he did was for the _future_. I will say you're right about one thing, it's a damned shame that he died protecting someone like you."

Cloud had drawn one of the small blades that made First Tsurugi and thrown it before he'd even realized what he'd done. For a moment he stared at his empty, outstretched hand in disbelief. Individually neither man bothered him, but together there was no way he could win. _I just committed suicide._

"Nice try, but today is not the day," Genesis chuckled, holding the sword he'd caught out to Cloud hilt first. "Until the day actually comes, why not try to find some of the answers you so desperately seek?"

The blond numbly took the sword from Genesis. As soon as the weapon was in his hand, the man jumped into the air, briefly vanishing before landing on a large pile of rubble a half mile from where he'd stood seconds before. Even with Sephiroth standing less than ten feet away, he couldn't help but lift his gaze and watch the auburn's trademark coat flutter in the breeze.

"Do you remember the last thing I said to you that day Cloud?" Sephiroth smirked as the blond's attention snapped back to him so quickly a normal person would have suffered whiplash.

"That you will never be a memory."

Still smirking, the silver nodded and joined Genesis on a pillar far off in the distance. The pair remained there for a moment before vanishing from his sight, but not from his mind. 'I will never be a memory.' _What the hell does _that _mean?_ Immediately Genesis's haunting words came back at him. 'I'm not even dead yet!' The last he knew the auburn had still been degrading! Was it possible the man had somehow survived? _Guess I have another answer to seek out_, Cloud thought, finally returning his sword to its harness.

For several moments the blond stood and stared at the place he'd last seen Genesis and Sephiroth, overwhelmed by his chaotic thoughts. Eventually they settled down and his mind went completely blank, as though it literally could not take one more thought. The next thing he knew it was growing dark and he was surrounded by the faint green glow of Mako. After Midgar had been destroyed by Meteor, the substance had coated everything and some of it remained even after all this time.

With one final look at the sky, Cloud turned and headed toward Edge. He wasn't sure where he was going exactly, but then again he never did. All he knew was that he'd get where he needed to and that he'd somehow find the answers Genesis claimed he was seeking. Hopefully before his next encounter with Genesis and Sephiroth, because although he was lost in a sea of confusion and doubt, he knew with absolute certainty that there would be another encounter. _Zack looked to the future huh? Maybe it's time I do too._


End file.
